The present invention relates to a radiator screen device for use in various construction machines, agricultural machines, and industrial vehicles.
In various construction machines, agricultural machines, and industrial vehicles, a radiator screen is disposed in the front part of the engine radiator or on the upstream side of the engine radiator with respect to the flowing direction of cooling air toward the radiator, for filtering dust contained in the cooling air. If a large amount of dust is attached to the screen and the flow of cooling air through the radiator is disturbed, maintenance work is needed to remove the dust attached on the screen. Such screen maintenance work tends to be neglected for a long time. To solve such problem, various equipment has been proposed to remove dust attached to a screen automatically. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-215199 discloses a device having a screen with a brush that is provided on the front surface thereof to remove dust. In maintenance of the screen of the device, the dust attached to the screen is removed by moving the brush.
The device of the above Publication has an actuator to move the brush. The device becomes costly in that the actuator needs and consumes energy for operating the actuator.
The present invention which has been made in light of the above problems is directed to providing a radiator screen device for use in various construction machines, agricultural machines, and industrial vehicle, that includes a screen that filters dust contained in cooling air for a radiator and a dust removing member that removes dust attached to the screen, in which the dust attached to the screen is removed by relative movement of the screen and the dust removing member without using any additional actuator.